Tarea imposible
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Si hablamos de chicos problemáticos, sin duda Sabato Rokudō se lleva el primer puesto. Ni hablar de la tarea que es criarlo... ::•:: Participante en el concurso "Padres muy padres" del foro El Rincón de Rinne.


**Disclaimer:** No, la familia Rokudō no me pertenece, es de esa mujer malévola llamada Rumiko.

 _[Este fic participa en el concurso "Padres muy padres" en el foro «El Rincón de Rinne»]._

 **Advertencias:** Ño.

* * *

 **Tarea imposible**

Criar a Rokudō Sabato, ciertamente, nunca había sido una tarea sencilla. Mejor dicho, parecía una tarea imposible.

Apenas aprendió a gatear, ya causaba problemas escapando de su cuna y tomando objetos brillantes y de valor —léase, monedas— para esconderlos. Cuando niño pequeño, levantaba las faldas de las mujeres por diversión o robaba dulces de las tiendas, regresaba a casa cubierto de lodo por jugar a orillas del río Sanzu durante todo el día. Pero sin duda alguna, la temprana juventud, la edad de la rebeldía, fue la peor. O al menos, eso pensaba el señor Rokudō.

Él era un humano corriente, o lo era hasta antes de morir (casi morir, a veces tenía que recordarse que no había muerto y no estaba en el paraíso con su bella esposa), por eso, no tenía poderes ni artilugios místicos que le permitieran adivinar qué diablos tenía en la cabeza ese chico. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ningún objeto mágico pudiera hacerlo; así que no se sorprendió cuando lo encontró saltándose las clases, paseando entre las tiendas del mundo espiritual como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación y un _taoyaki_ que seguramente había robado mientras él hacía la compra de esa semana.

Suspirando, el señor Rokudō se debatió en cómo proseguir. Podía golpearlo y gritarle como hacía su querida esposa Tamako para después llevarlo a rastras de nuevo a la escuela —ese parecía un plan ganador—. O podía seguirlo y descubrir en qué diantres estaba metido ese muchacho.

Por supuesto, siguió a Sabato.

Desde hacía un tiempo el matrimonio Rokudō había recibido notas de la escuela de Sabato de que el chico se saltaba continuamente las clases, que insinuaban que estaba metido en asuntos oscuros y que se juntaba con gente de mala calaña. El señor Rokudō no podía más que darle el beneficio de la duda a su hijo, porque, ciertamente, Sabato no era un joven modelo. Había sido acusado de espiar el vestidor de las chicas, hacerle travesuras a sus maestros, cometer trampa en los exámenes y otras cosas. Así que por eso, decidió seguir a su hijo, para comprobar con sus propios ojos hasta qué punto Sabato era un vago. No hace falta decir que se llevó una _no_ muy grata sorpresa.

•

Después de terminar su _taoyaki_ , robar unos fideos de _yakisoba_ , ser perseguido por ello y coquetear con un par de chicas, parecía que Sabato no iba hacer nada más que holgazanear toda la tarde. De hecho, el señor Rokudō estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y llevar a rastras a su hijo de la oreja directo a la escuela, al estilo tradicional de Tamako. Un par de tipos se lo impidieron.

Parecían de la edad de Sabato aunque el él no podría decirlo, todo mundo parecía joven en esos lugares y nunca se podía estar seguro acerca de la edad sólo basándose en la apariencia. Se acercaron a su hijo antes de que el señor Rokudō pudiera mover un dedo y pareció que las chispas saltaban en el aire de la tensión. Sabato sonreía, como siempre, pero había algo en sus ojos que daba a entender que no estaba muy feliz. Los otros sujetos ni siquiera se esforzaban en parecer simpáticos; movían la boca en aire amenazador y una pose intimidante reflejada en sus fornidos y voluminosos cuerpos. Él no podía oír nada de lo que decían porque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Aún así, el señor Rokudō no había nacido el día anterior, esos muchachos tenían toda la pinta de ser matones y de estar amenazando. Sus guadañas, colgadas a su espalda eran ridículamente elaboradas, con calaveras y pinchos por doquier. Sabato, con su sencilla guadaña descansando descuidadamente en su hombro, estaba claramente en desventaja.

Por algún motivo, ellos no atacaron a su hijo, sino que el momento de tensión pasó y los sujetos siguieron su camino. Sabato los siguió con la vista, la sonrisa fuera de su rostro con aire pensativo, con esa mirada que hacía cuando estaba planeando robar los dulces que se guardaba Tamako en la alacena. Él aprovechó el momento para acercarse.

—No me digas que eres un lamebotas, Sabato —dijo parándose a su lado con las manos metidas entre las mangas de la yukata, un gesto que más tarde su hijo adoptaría. Miro hacia la misma dirección que su hijo, posándose a un lado suyo con la naturalidad de una hoja soplada por el viento—. Si no te golpearon es porque eres de ellos o porque besas el suelo que pisan.

El más joven dio un salto a un lado al oír la voz de su progenitor, los cabellos erizados y sus brazos tiesos en dirección contraria a la de el hombre mayor. Sus ojos, asustados, miraron a su alrededor sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

—Pa-padre —balbuceó, recobrando su postura anterior, con una gota de sudor corriendo por la sien—. No diga eso padre, yo sólo soy muy bueno con las palabras. Y de ninguna manera sería parte de su grupo de maleantes —soltó entonces una risita que no sonó muy convincente, para después inclinarse con inquietud hacia él— … ¿qué hace aquí, padre?

El mencionado le miró de reojo, pero no respondió. Sabato tenía esa sonrisa nerviosa que ponía justo antes de ser regañado por su madre y huir corriendo; quizá esperaba que lo cogiera de la oreja y se lo llevara a rastras. Sin embargo, el señor Rokudō sólo suspiró, resignado a involucrarse. Quizá era el dichoso instinto paternal, no lo sabía, pero ver a su hijo frente al par de gorilas le había dado una idea. Una mala, si le pedían opinión algunos días después. En ese momento, parecía que el darle una lección al niño era una sabia elección.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al joven de cabellos rojizos, que con su uniforme escolar desaliñado y su rostro lleno de confusión lo miraba desconfiado—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sabato pareció no procesar las palabras.

—¿Plan, padre?

—Si muchacho, el plan, ese que estabas planeando antes de que llegara. El plan para darle su merecido a esos gorilas.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa durante un segundo, que le daba aire problemático que el señor Rokudō recordaba lejanamente de su propia juventud, cuando era estudiante. Aquellos tiempos donde las mujeres lo perseguían y la enfermedad que lo había llevado a casi morir, para encontrarse con la hermosa shinigami que se convertiría en su mujer no era ni siquiera un sueño lejano.

—No creo que a madre le guste mi plan —admitió Sabato para tantear el terreno, indeciso sobre la posición de su padre ya que hasta el momento, no lo había golpeado ni se lo había llevado a rastras (lo cual era buena señal).

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte, muchacho —suspiró el hombre, dejando de mirar al chico para posar su nostálgica mirada en el cielo multicolor del mundo espiritual—. No nací ayer, sé que andas metido en líos, y si no voy a alejarte de ellos, voy a ayudarte a salir de ellos. —hizo una pausa pensativa, para después volver a mirar a su primogénito sonriendo de lado—. Por supuesto, tu madre no tiene que saber todos los detalles…

El chico miró a su padre hablar con suspicacia que recordaba en sí mismo, y correspondió la sonrisa.

—Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, padre.

•

Un poco de charla y un par de _okonomiyakis_ (legítimamente comprados) después, el señor Rokudō se enteró de lo que pasaba.

Al parecer, uno de los amigos de Sabato había hecho algo para enfurecer a un maleante (quizá respirar en su dirección), que había tomado represalias injustas contra él, y su hijo tenía esta idea de actuar de ángel vengador, encontrándose con los maleantes abusivos un par de veces anteriormente con el propósito de defender a su amigo. Vaya, puede que incluso después de todo Sabato fuera un buen chico… es decir, el señor Rokudō siempre supo que su pequeño era un buen chico y que tenía intenciones nobles. Nunca dudó de él. Si. Bueno.

El caso es que ellos, padre e hijo, estaban en ese momento en cuclillas frente al edificio trasero de una fábrica de artículos shinigami. Ahí era el punto de reunión de los bravucones, que resultaron ser vendedores ilegales de artículos shinigami (eso el señor Rokudō no lo supo hasta después), y todo estaba preparado para lo que su hijo llama «el gran plan».

—¿Listo, padre? —masculló el más joven de los Rokudō con una sonrisita malévola.

—Nací listo —le mustió con fanfarronería, para después comenzar con el plan.

Era tan ridículamente simple que el señor Rokudō dudaba que funcionaría. Lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir una lata de lo que su hijo llamaba «incienso atrae espíritus malignos», Sabato se encargaría del resto. En un principio, el más joven había propuesto abordarlos sin más, pero, por muy bueno que Sabato fuese con la guadaña, la pandilla de jóvenes los superaba por mucho. En sus tiempos, cuando era más joven, el cabeza de la familia Rokudō solía tener un gancho derecho bastante bueno, pero ponía en duda que eso sirviera de alguna forma contra treinta vigorosos y jóvenes shinigamis mágicos del mundo espiritual. Así que había urdido junto a su hijo un plan del que pudieran salir, preferiblemente, ilesos.

Después de poner a funcionar el incienso, todo un grupo de fantasmas traídos desde el mundo mortal mediante un portal salieron en enjambre directo hacia el grupo de maleantes, que se volvieron con gestos de asombro. Para su sorpresa, la mayoría retrocedió, y los pocos que intentaron hacer frente temblaban por completo.

El señor Rokudō sólo había visto en acción a su querida esposa, y sabía que ella era una shinigami de élite con licencia platino, por lo que no esperaba que alguno de esos bravucones purificara a todos los espíritus malignos de un golpe, como lo haría Tamako. Sin embargo, hasta él, un simple mortal, sabía que había algo mal en la manera en la que agitaban sus guadañas, tomando la parte con filo entre sus manos y meciendo el bastón con amenazas chillonas en sus gargantas. Estaba francamente sorprendido.

Sabato le había dicho muy confiado que la mayoría de todos esos shinigamis ni siquiera habían terminado la primaria, por lo que nunca habían enfrentado a un espíritu maligno de verdad y no sabrían qué hacer frente a una horda completa. Y por si asustarlos no fuera poco, su hijo había montado un puesto improvisado que rezaba «Si quieres deshacerte de los espíritus deposita todo tu dinero aquí». Ni siquiera hay que mencionar que, en cuanto los bravucones vieron la caseta, corrieron a ella con lágrimas en los ojos y vaciaron los bolsillos. Las reticencias en el plan por parte del señor Rokudō desaparecieron. Supuso, en su estupor, que gente estúpida la había en el mundo terrenal y en la siguiente vida.

Una vez que vio que los bravucones lloraban a moco tendido frente al puesto rogando por ayuda, tapó el incienso y roció a los espíritus con un spray que también le había dado Sabato —en ese momento no lo supo, pero los artículos shinigami que utilizaron no habían sido conseguidos legalmente— donde se leía «Paralizador de espíritus». Para rematar, su hijo salió detrás de la caseta muy ufano, caminando como quien no quiere la cosa sobre los matones que tenían lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraban como si fuese Dios. Contoneándose, miró a los espíritus paralizados y después a los jóvenes inclinados frente a él.

—¿Acaso necesitan ayuda? —preguntó, sólo para contar con la satisfacción.

—¡Si! —gritaron todos a coro, haciéndole una inclinación de rodillas al pelirrojo—, ¡por favor Sabato-san, sálvenos!

—Oh, pero creí que yo no les caía bien —dijo inclinándose hacia un lado con falsa preocupación, para encontrar la mirada de su padre y guiñarle un ojos—. Creí que ustedes eran muy fuertes y por eso se encargarían de mis amigos y de mi…

—¡Lo sentimos! —el coro de voces masculinas llorosas fue, francamente, patético—, ¡no volveremos a molestar a Sabato-san ni a ninguno de sus honorables amigos! ¡Piedad!

Ellos parecían no darse cuenta de que los espíritus estaban paralizados y que no eran realmente un problema, pero de cualquier forma, Sabato disfrutaba de lo lindo.

—Oh, pero, ¿pedir perdón será suficiente? —murmuró falsamente apenado—, después de todo, son muchos espíritus…

—¡Haremos lo que sea, Sabato-sama!

—¿Trabajarán para mí? —preguntó con malicia.

—¡Si, Sabato-sama, lo seguiremos a donde vaya! ¡Estaremos a sus ordenes!

—Muy bien —dijo, dando una palmada, aparentemente satisfecho, y se encargó fácilmente de los espíritus malignos. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero el señor Rokudō estaba viendo nacer lo que algún día sería la compañía Damashigami.

•

—¿Querido? ¿Sabato? ¿Son ustedes? —preguntó Tamako desde la cocina al oírlos entrar en la casa. Tanto padre como hijo, que habían intentado escabullirse silenciosamente, siendo descubiertos andando de puntillas con sendas pañoletas cubriendo su rostro, mirándose con pánico.

Tamako no abrió los ojos, pero era terrorífica para ambos, con sombras en el rostro y una cuchara de madera que pareció mortífera en sus manos. Se miraron una vez más y supieron que, aunque se hubieran encargado de un grupo de maleantes esa tarde, nada iba a salvarlos de la furia de la mujer de la casa por llegar tarde, no haber hecho la compra y saltarse la escuela.

Dos idénticos ojos compartieron el terror bajo el yugo de la temible chuchara de madera, más temible en las manos de la legendaria shinigami de élite Tamako. Después de todo, criar a los hombres de la familia Rokudō siempre había sido una tarea imposible.

* * *

 _[2, 262 palabras]._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Taoyaki —_ Comida tradicional japonesa usualmente servida en festivales. Está hecho de pulpo, con forma redonda, se unta con salsas y se sirve montado en un palillo de madera.

 _Yakisoba —_ Comida tradicional japonesa usualmente servida en festivales. Fideos caldosos de trigo, condimentados con salsa de soya.

 _Okonomiyakis —_ Comida tradicional japonesa. Tortillas de masa untadas de diversas salsas acompañadas usualmente de carne de ternera y/o vegetales.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Ya sé que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero pude entregar a tiempo (de hecho no, voy con un día de retraso). En fin. Espero les haya gustado, creo que nunca he leído algo del señor Rokudō —alias hombre caballa—, así que me aventé con él y con el maloso de Sabto, creo que él en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo tiene buen corazón. Y ya.

¡Link al foro "El Rincón de Rinne" en mi perfil! Las votaciones para este concurso se abrirán mañana, por si quieren pasarse. Y si no, también, deben pasarse. Oficialmente invitados. Así que, vayan. Ahora.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
